


Silver Linings

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Clint, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Clint hates being out of commission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Written for James' 2016 fandom stocking.

It was official, Clint's life sucked. He didn't care what Nat had to say, it was all over.

He ignored the doorbell and continued flicking through the TV stations, not really finding anything he wanted to watch.

“You deal with him,” he heard Natasha say. “I'm beyond done.”

Clint bit back his apology. If he wanted to feel sorry for himself he would, damn it.

“You shouldn't take it out on Nat,” Coulson said, placing take out on the table in front of him and then removing his jacket.

“You're staying?” Clint asked, hating how needy he suddenly sounded. Coulson gifted him with the expression he deserved.

“Beer or water?”

“Water,” Clint said with a sigh. “Thanks.”

Coulson got them both a glass of water and settled the food and drinks on a tray so Clint could eat and still keep his right leg, currently in plaster up to his knee, out of the way.

“I hate this,” Clint said.

“Really?” Coulson asked, voice dry as sandpaper. “I hadn't noticed.”

Clint flipped him off and Coulson laughed.

“Did you really call Stark a cock sucking asshole on an non-secure channel?” Coulson asked after a moment.

“That doesn't sound like me,” Clint said immediately, trying hard not to smile at Coulson's soft chuckle.

“He'll get his revenge, you know.”

Clint shrugged but found himself leaning closer to Coulson; he always ran a little hot. Without saying a word Coulson got the blanket off the back of the sofa and moved their plates around so that the blanket covered both their laps.

They ate in companionable silence, the news on mute as they watched the other Avengers repairing the damage they'd done earlier in the day. Clint turned it off after the third time they replayed his fall from a four storey window.

“It wasn't a fall,” Coulson said, “it was a graceful dive.”

Clint started smiling before he remembered he was supposed to be upset. “That's supposed to be my line.”

Coulson took away the empty plates, leaving Clint feeling cold until he came back and settled down again, pressed closed to Clint's side.

“You scared the hell out of me,” Coulson said, leaning close to Clint.

“I know,” Clint whispered.

Coulson sighed and pressed a light kiss to Clint's neck and then his jaw before Clint turned his head and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft, neither of them up to anything more than a simple sharing of breath.

“You want me to help you into the bedroom?”

“The sofa's comfy,” Clint suggested. Coulson looked at him seriously and then kissed him again.

“Fine. Just this once.”

Clint knew that Coulson meant it but for now he was happy just to drift to sleep, leaning against Coulson with Coulson's arms holding him close.

Okay, he guessed on reflection Nat might be right, his life really didn't suck after all.  



End file.
